


Cowardice

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prison, Regrets, canon character death, references rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: Chibs has been a coward when it comes to Juice and now he has regrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt angsty yesterday, so I took it out on Chibs and Juice. Sorry guys.

He turned his back when Juice looked at him. He knew the lad wanted a last look of reassurance from him, but this time Chibs couldn't give it. In fact, if he had a way to do it, he’d go back in time and tell the lad to run. Run far away from the Sons of Anarchy, far away from Charming. Hell, get away from California kid. It’s gonna cause you nothin but pain. 

He watched as Juice sped away, and his head hung down in shame. The only person he’d ever loved, the way he’d once loved Fiona, and he’d not had the balls to tell him. His cowardice kept him from expressing what he felt. Now, he knew he’d likely never see the lad again. Not this side of a coffin anyway. That hurt more to think about than Chibs would admit out loud, and for that, he knew he was a coward.

Tig clapped him on the shoulder and everyone headed back to their bikes. Another day, another innocent soul lost in the pit that had become the Sons of Anarchy, Redwood Originals. 

Weeks later, his heart still aching and his brain not letting him sleep, the accusation that Jarry threw at him was brutal. Juice was “cozy” with the AB in Stockton? The AB? And Jackie had greenlit it? He knew that his president had slid down an unhealthy path when Tara was murdered, but this was beyond comprehension. They hadn't taken Juicey’s patch, and allowing, even encouraging, the rape of a brother? That was beyond redemption in his eyes. 

He visited Juice in Stoxkton and the limp he tried to cover, and the glassy look in his eyes were confirmation enough, but the words “Ask your esteemed leader,” drove the final nail through the coffin that was Chibs Telford’s faith in Jackson Tellep

He left the prison that day with an even heavier heart. All the things that had happened, all the things he should have prevented. Everything was crumbling around him and he couldn't see a way to stop it. He didn't want to be a part of SAMCRO anymore, but he didn't want to abandon the others at a time like this either. Chibs Telford was well a truly lost.

When the call came down from Stockton, he walked out of the clubhouse without a word. He got on his Harley and he rode to Stockton, thru the prison gates, and walked to the prison morgue, where they allowed him to see Juice’s body on the cold, hard slab. His cause of death was clear. It had been three quick jabs to the jugular. Chibs thanked Tully for that. At least he hadn't suffered in death, as he had in life.

Chibs signed for the body to be delivered to Skeeter, and paid for the cremation himself. He knew, if left up to jax, and those still loyal to the Prince, Juice would have been buried in a grave with nothing but an inmate number on a stick, out behind Stockton prison. He stood and watched as the cardboard box that held his best friend, the only man he’d ever fall in love with, turn to ash. Juan Carlos Ortiz had been an innocent, sweet kid from Queens who was too naive for his own good. Juice Ortiz was a man who died for sins that weren't only his own, by puppet hands controlled by a master puppeteer.


End file.
